If Denny didn't die
by ButterflyGirl929
Summary: This is a short story about how different the show would have been if Denny didn't die after heart surgery.


If Denny didn't die after surgery:

Izzie Stevens walks up to Denny Duquette's hospital room in her pink gown excited to start her new life with him. It was only hours earlier he had proposed to her, right before his heart transplant surgery. The surgery went well and Denny was in good condition. He smiles at her when she walks in the room.

"My God, Izzie.. you look so beautiful.. if I didn't have this new heart my old one may have stopped" jokes Denny.

Izzie blushes… "I'm so happy you're ok. Dr. Burke says your stats are really good. You'll be able to go home in a week if things keep staying this way". She walks over to him and puts her hand in his. Then she climbs onto Denny's hospital bed and cuddles next to him.

In the background, we see Alex Karev walk by.. and stop for a moment to peer into Denny's room and see him and Izzie together. He's happy for her, but sad for himself because she was the only girl that ever seemed to see past his tough guy exterior.. the only one that ever really gave him a chance. He loved her.. he just couldn't admit it to himself. He catches himself starting to wallow in his misery and quickly walks away.. on his way down the hallway he mumbles something sarcastic towards O'Malley.

A WEEK LATER

Izzie pushes Denny's wheelchair down the hallways of this hospital towards the exit. "Well, this is it", she says.. "You're officially discharged from Seattle Grace Hospital… I don't think I've ever been happier to see one of my patients walk out of this door".

Denny grabs hold of the arms of the wheelchair to pull himself up. Izzie helps him out of the chair. Denny stands up.. looks at Izzie.. brushes her hair to the side, and kisses Izzie on the cheek. Izzie grins.. She is ecstatic because he is no longer a patient there and she doesn't have to worry about breaking the rules any more than she already has.

"Let's go to Joe's and celebrate!" says Denny.

"Sure.. let me call Mer and George and Cristina and tell them to meet us there" replies Izzie.

Izzie, Denny, George, Meredith, and Cristina grab a table and order drinks. Meredith is talking about her confusion between choosing McDreamy or the Vet.. "He's still with her" says Meredith, referring to Addison Shepard. "So even though I see him every morning and we walk the dog.. he still goes home to her", she sighs. Meredith looks over at Izzie and Denny and says "I want what you two have. It's cute. I need cute in my life".

"Meredith, you couldn't do cute. You wouldn't know what to do with it. You're scarred and damaged and it's just who you are" replies Cristina.. always the one to bluntly state the truth.

"Now give the girl some credit, ladies" interjects Denny.. "I think Meredith is more than capable of attaining a love like this" and he smirks at Izzie. Izzie playfully slaps his shoulder. "McMac or McDreamy or whatever you call him is an idiot for letting you go.. simple as that.. it's time to move on.. If I've learned one thing waiting for the Grim Reaper it's that you can't waste time worrying about what you wish you had and you should spend that time getting what you want."

"I know you're right" says Meredith. "Sometimes I just wish things were easy".

"Life isn't easy" replies Cristina.. "it's hard and cruel.. you have to work hard to get what you want".

Karev walks into the bar.. walks over to their table. He looks at Denny and says "you go through a grueling heart surgery to come out and hear these chicks moan about their men" he laughs "makes you wonder if it was all worth it!"

"Alex, seriously!" shouts Izzie.

"What?" he replies.. "the man came out to celebrate and you three are depressing him". He grabs a handful of peanuts and walks over to the bar to get a drink.

Izzie waits until Alex is out of range and says "Hey Mer, I meant to ask.. is it ok if Denny stays with us for a while? Just til he gets back on his feet?"

"Sure.. I don't see why not". Replies Meredith.

Izzie almost squeals with excitement. "Oh my god, thank you so much!!" she gives Meredith a hug.

She smiles at Denny "Oh my god, you're going to love it! I'll make muffins in the morning… my secret recipe! This is gonna be soo great!"


End file.
